


Good Morning Girl

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Journeys [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bit of nudity, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the follow up to yesterday's sorrow fest.</p><p>It's the morning after and of course Molly's quite upset, then she finds a letter from her departing detective. Let's see what he has to say...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I know, the last one was a tiny bit sad, sorry about that. Thank you all for following and reviewing these stories – it really means a lot to me.
> 
> Of course thanks goes to MizJoely for betaing this, she's the best!
> 
> I own nothing – enjoy!

* * *

Molly woke up to an empty bed. She wasn't surprised. She was almost grateful. Neither of them had said anything about goodbye and she was glad she didn't have to. Toby jumped up and rubbed his head against her shoulder, demanding attention. She drew a deep breath that ended in a sob. _Well, that won't do,_ she thought, trying to find the strength to get up and function like an actual human being. She finally got out of bed and padded to the en suite. After last night's activities, the first step back towards humanity was indeed a shower.

She tried desperately to keep her mind blank, but as the near scalding hot water fell on her body she couldn't help but recall Sherlock's hands, his mouth, his tongue, _his._.. As her thoughts drifted, she felt her body reacting. But just as she started to bask in the memories of the last few hours, the reality of her future set in and she broke down. Molly sobbed alone in her shower until the water ran cold. She finally got out and dried off. Toby was impatiently waiting outside the bathroom door, desperately in need of his morning meal.

She waved him off and drifted into the bedroom in search of clothes, but settled on her dressing gown instead. She picked up her phone to call in sick to work, but found a message waiting. Hoping it was from Sherlock she quickly opened it.

**Dr Hooper, St. Barts has been informed of your illness and that you will be taking the remainder of the week as well. Let me express my deepest apologizes for any discomfort you may be experiencing. And understand if there were any way alleviate it, I would. - MH**

_Mycroft Holmes, apologizing_... and an unspoken declaration of love from Sherlock. If things weren't so bleak, she could really enjoy the sudden turn her life had just taken. She only allowed herself a moment to ponder it before pulling herself up and attempting to start her day. Following a very hungry Toby into the kitchen she finally got him his breakfast, then started the coffee maker. She watched the black liquid drip for several minutes before turning and absently scanning the room.

That's when she saw it.

An envelope sitting on her kitchen table. _Molly_ , it read. She could tell it had been sealed and reopened. Knowing it could only be from one person and that it would most likely cause her day to get worse, she waited until the coffee finished brewing and poured herself a cup before picking up the letter and taking it to her sitting room.

She sat down on her settee. After taking a large fortifying drink and a deep breath, she finally opened the letter.

_I'm so sorry, but there are things I have to say to you and I may not get the chance tonight, or I may very well completely chicken out. Who knows?_

_Business first: Mycroft is in possession of my will. He is under the impression that he has the only copy, this is not the case. My parents also have a copy of it. I have set up a trust fund for John and Mary's child, but the rest of my estate is to be left to you. Don't let him change it! He is a devious bastard and will do anything to make me miserable, even posthumously. Don't argue about the money Molly, I had very little use for it in life, so no doubt in death, it will be better used for a larger flat for yourself or perhaps a trip around the world. But knowing you as I do, you will simply put it in savings._

_Next, please look after Mrs. Hudson for me. As you know she has no family and she could use a friendly face every once in a while (and I can think of no friendlier face than yours.)_

_John and Mary can take care of themselves, of course, but I would feel batter knowing that you will remain friends, though I can't force that point._

_This next one is important; Don't date Gordon Lestrade. He's not good enough for you and it would never work._

_I hope I had the strength to ask you to move on Molly, but just in case I didn't... please, Molly find a nice man and make babies. You will be a magnificent mother. I hope they all look like you. You're so beautiful._

_Lastly and then I'll stop because it's almost time to go meet you. I love you. I didn't tell you did I? I should lead with it, but I will most likely not work up the nerve to say it out loud, and for that I'm sorry. You deserve to hear it – loudly and often. So make sure when you find him, he tells you, all the time._

_I'm sorry I kept my heart from you Molly, but you of all people know how bad I am at these sort of things. Worse than that, it would have put you in danger. Now you'll be quite safe._

_Goodbye Molly Hooper, it's been wonderful._

_Sherlock_

Molly could barely breathe by the time she finished reading the letter. She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself, because the was more... at the bottom, there was something added in purple ink. He must have added it before he left that morning. She wiped her eyes and picked up the paper once again.

_Six months, give me six months before you move on. I know what I said, but if you'll wait for me I will do everything in my power to come back to you Molly Hooper, I swear to you that I will try. Please give me one chance to come home. After six months go find a nice boring man and have lots of little Molly-looking babies and be happy without me, but until then, let me try... let me try for you. The truth is you are the only thing that can actually bring me home. I have to go. Bye._

_Yours Always, Sherlock_

Molly dropped the letter on the floor and fell onto the settee once again, crying uncontrollably. Of course she'd wait, of course she'd give him time. She was his and she needed him, not some nice boring man... How the hell was she going to live like this? She had thought loving him without hope of reciprocation was bad... it was nothing compared to this pain. After about forty minutes of crying and dozing she finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

Molly was having the most amazing dream.

"Good morning." _Kiss._ "Molly." _Kiss._ "Molly." _Kiss._ \- Sherlock was there, not on some death mission. He was holding her, kissing her neck. "Morning." _Kiss_. Oh, she could smell him, she hadn't ever smelled someone in a dream before.

"Sher-lock," she mumbled.

"Ah, there you are." He was slipping his hand into her dressing gown - stroking her back.

"Mmmhmm. This feels so real," she slurred.

He chuckled. "That's because it is real my love."

Molly opened her eyes and they suddenly met his. Sherlock's eyes, here in her flat not flying across the world. "How? Wh-what's..."

He kissed her gently as he untied her gown and pushed it opened. "Doesn't matter." _Kiss._ "I'm here."

Molly pushed him back. "Sherlock Holmes, it certainly does matter. What's going on?" she asked,not noticing that she was now completely exposed.

"You haven't seen the telly today I suppose?"

"I've been a bit busy crying myself to sleep. So no, I wasn't watching the telly!" she practically yelled.

He kissed her at the end of her rant. "You are stunning when you're angry, did you know that?"

"Sher..." Molly started but couldn't finish because John and Mary Watson came busting through her front door.

"Holy Mary!" Mrs. Watson exclaimed.

Sherlock rushed to close Molly's gown as she shrieked.

John had the decency to look away, though it didn't stop his wrath. "Sherlock, you were supposed to call when you reached Molly! At the very least you could have answered your mobile!" Then he whispered to his wife, "Is it safe?"

"Yes, though you really missed it, Molly's hot!" she answered with a goofy grin on her face. "Pilates?" she asked the nearly naked pathologist.

John shook his head. "Not the time, Mary."

Sherlock had finally jumped up from the sofa. "Though Molly's excessive regime _is_ fascinating, as you can see, she is fine and we wish to be alone, so..." he said as he pushed the couple back towards the door.

John stopped and turned back to the detective. "So, you and Molly?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "You finally get there did you?"

"How long?" the doctor asked.

Sherlock looked pleadingly at Mary.

"Come along John, I'll explain. Have fun you two!" she called out as she dragged her husband through the door.

Sherlock turned to find Molly standing with her hands on her hips. "Well, are you back for good? Seriously, Sherlock, what's going on?"

He snaked his arms around her back and pulled her close, burying his nose in her hair. "Yes, I'm back. I believe this is Mycroft's doing, though I could be wrong and if that's the case you will be in danger." He kissed her neck. "Either way you'll have to come stay at Baker Street." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Think you can stand that?"

If she'd had any tears left to cry she would have, but as it was, she didn't. "I believe I can handle that. Now back to that good morning you were trying to give me..."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> See, I promised! Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Lil


End file.
